Miroku's new necklace
by Amarioko
Summary: Sango has something for Miroku....could it be a good thing or bad?
1. Chapter 1

Miroku's New Necklace.

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.

" Do you have it ready?" she whispered quietly... " Yes I have it ready for Ye Sango..." Responded a much older voice.

" Thanks Keade." Sango smiled warmly. " Be Careful what ye say for the word... of subjegation...(spelling?) " Keade stated.

" I'll be careful." Sango said quietly. " Are ye sure about this?" keade askec unsure. "Yes...yes i'm sure." Sango said sadly.

" Alright." Keade began to chant the spell to put the Necklace around Miroku's neck so Sango could Subdue him...

The next morning...

" What's wrong Miroku?" Asked a sleepy kagome " I... I have a necklace like Inuyasha's around my neck."

miroku responded confused. " Damn Straight monk!" sango all but yelled. Inuyasha Jumped from his tree outside and entered the hut " What did you do this time monk?" Inuyasha questioned. " I did nothing wrong I swear honest!" he made a pout trying to look innocent. " I can subdue you now too!" sango stated.

" Ye need a word to hold his spirit Child." Keade said. " hmmm I got it!" Sango stated smiling.

"Sango please..." -pat pat- " Lech!" The beads around Miroku's neck glowed Orange for a second then...'Crash!' Sango gasped..." Lech! Lech lech lech!" ' Bang! bang bang bang ! '

" Inuyasha my heart goes out to you I now know how you feel." Came miroku's muffled voice.

" Feh...you're lucky you get sat for a Reason." was Inuyasha reply "SIt boy!" ' Thump' Inuyasha met Mr. Ground Again...Kagome grumbled sokmething like ' Bakayouro '

Kagome and Sango smiled at eachother.. and Linked arms "We're going to have a bath!" they said together. " "Jinx!" they both laughed grabbed their stuff and left the hut.

" Women " Inuyasha Grumbled. " Inuyasha...I'm going to um...Go for a...walk yeah a wal-" "Don't you Dare do it you lech-" Miroku winced and waited to plummet to the ground...he waited...and then cracked one eye open...

" Ha you only got it a few times and you're already scared of it..." Miroku sighed. " Don't worry you'll get used to it...You've got lots of pratice to pretend like it doesn't hurt and soon it really wont hurt... anymore...Well. That's because you'll be numb all over." Inuyasha smirked. Miroku Gulped. ' I'm not going to get outta this Alive...'

45 minutes later...

" Miroku!" sango called. said monk was hiding from his beloved for he did not want to meet Mr. Ground as Inuyasha knew so well. " Miroku! I'm so proud of you! you didn't spy on us!" and kagome whispered something to sango...

" That's probably because he was scared to death...Perhaps you would have sat him in the water so he couldn't come up for air...he may be thinking what you would have done to him."

kagome whispered into sango's ear. they both giggled so glad they could now both Subdue the men they loved...of course the men didn't know that...and they probably never would...


	2. Chapter 2

Miroku's New Necklace.

_**Amarioko: Read & Review. Thankyou. **_

" Oi, Miroku What's the deal?" Inuyasha grumbled. " You have no Idea what that necklace does to my human back Inuyasha." Miroku whimpered.

" You don't get sat all the time miroku, I'm half youkai and It kills my back." Inuyasha replied grumpily.

" Sango over-does it." Mirpku whined. " Tch' No she doesn't kagome does, You deserve it." Inuyasha mumbled. " You boys wouldn't be talking about us, would you?" Kagome said. Inuyasha and miroku jumped and screamed like little girls. " Don't do that!" Inuyasha growled. " Oh, and I figured your youkai senses would pick me up." Kagome said with a fake pout. " Ohhh, Mirokuuuuu..." Sango caled up to him. " Come down from that tree please?" she asked teasingly. " N-no thankyou lady sango." He said quietly. " Aww miroku...Don't make me say it you lech...Oops." Sngo said covering her mouth. ' Bang' " Sorry miroku." she said as she stepped over him. " Inuyasha, Come down." Kagome said. " No way wench." Inuyasha grumbled. " Sit." she said plainly and walked away. " Inuyasha...I think they're Enjoying this. " Miroku said muffled by dirt. " Took you that long to notice?" Inuyasha questioned. They both sighed. " Women." they said together. " Men." Sango and kagome said. " Hmph." they said in unison. Kagome and sango smiled at eachother. " They deserve it." they said in unison once more. " Miroku's a lecher." Kagome said.

" And Inuyasha's a Jerk." Sango added. They both nodded.

Kagome and Sango were chatting happily in the hut when the two boys entered. " Hello boys!" they said cheerfully. All they got back were grumbles. " Aww...Don't be so sour." Sango pouted. " Inu-chan..." kagome said happily. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he stared at her.  
" Inu?" he asked confused. " I like it...It's cute." she said blush staining her cheeks. ' Inu-chan ' Feh'd trying to cover up the warmth that spread over his cheeks. " Hm..." Sango mumbled looking from Kagome to Inuyasha. " 'Roku-kun." she said teasingly. Miroku looked up at her suprised.

Sango blushed an looked away. " Why...Sango...I never knew you felt that way about me." Miroku said making Sango's blush deepen.

" I-...I was just testing it out." she said quietly. " I see." he said scooting closer to her. Sango was still blushing while looking away. Leaving her wide open for an Attack. **_- Jaw's theme plays - _** The offending hand Inched closer to it's target...Target locked...**_Jaw's theme still playing_**...Target Accomplished. Sango sighed as she picked up her Hiraikotsu. " You never learn monk." she said simply as she whacked him on the head.

Kagome snickered and Inuyasha snorted. " Miroku no baka." Sango grumbled. Kagome walked out of the hut behind sango just ot turn at the last second a blow Inuyasha a kiss. Inuyasha was to shocked to speak. " You're lucky..." Miroku grumbled. " Shut it Houshi." Inuyasha grumbled coming out of his trance like state. Kagome just blew him a kiss. He'd have to get the Adorable wench back. " I'll get her back." he stated with a Boyish grin. " Inuyasha. I've taught you well." Miroku said getting up and brushing his robed off the dirt. Just to face plant again when Inuyasha hit him hard on the head. " You haven't taught me nothing monk." he growled stomping out of the hut.

Kagome sighed as she sat by the god tree book in hand ready to relax. " Kagome." Inuyasha said scaring kagome. " Gah!" she muttered falling back only to have Inuyasha catch her. " Th-thankyou." she said blushing. Inuyasha smirked this causing her blush to darken. All of the sudden his golden eye's softened. Kagome stared at him. He took a step closer to her and she took a step back. They continued doing this until she had her back against the tree. He closed in on her face. Kagome's heart-rate quickened. _' He's gonna kiss me!' _Kagome's mind screamed. Just as he got close to her face she closed her eye's. He closed in on her ear and whispered to her. " This is pay-back wench." He said that and licked the shell of her ear. Feeling his hot tongue on her ear caused her to gasp. All of the sudden she didn't feel his warmth she snapped open her eye's He wasn't there. She heard snickering. " Inuyasha!" She shouted running after him.


End file.
